Return of the Shepherd
by Delta IV
Summary: Jason Shepherd returns to Death City, only to see that there are a few more problems than from when he left. Will he be able to figure everything out? Find out in the story!
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Hey guys, this is my second Soul Eater Fanfic, a sequel to "The New Comers". I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Black Star's Point of View**

* * *

Last year, I met someone who I thought would've been my greatest enemy, but has soon to become my best friend. He was also dating my partner, Tsubaki. I haven't seen him, he's practically vanished. But right now, I'm hunting a Kishin.

"Remember to stay quiet, Black Star." Whispered Tsubaki.

There it was, the Kishin, he has just finished killing somebody, I was too late.

I jump down from the roof of a building. "YAHOO!" I yelled.

"I am the great Black Star, and I'm here to assassinate you!"

The Kishin looks behind him, he licks his lips. He's hungry for my soul.

We start fighting; I must've hit him hard because he retreated to a rooftop.

"Don't lose him, Black Star!" Yelled Tsubaki.

I start running up the building, the Kishin tries to sneak attack on me, but it didn't work, I kicked him off of the building and we fall to the street. I fall on some stairs. He gets up. How is he not dead yet?

"Enchanted sword mode!" I yelled.

Tsubaki transforms to the enchanted sword. But before I can do anything, a lightning bolt was shot to the Kishin from some dude in a hoody. He puts his hands in his pockets. I think he's signaling me to make the final hit. So I run to the Kishin and slice him and half. I may have caught a Kishin soul, but what bothers me is that I don't know who this guy is. Tsubaki transforms.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

He takes his hand out and holds up his fist. On the back of his fist, there's a red X on wrist tape. Where have I seen this before?

He takes off the hood. It's Jason!

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

"Surprised to see me?"

"Jason!" Tsubaki yelled as she ran to hug me and give me a kiss.

"Where have you been, Jason?" Asked Black Star.

"I've been around." I said. "I was watching the other half of the city. How are you guys doing? How is everyone?"

"We're doing well." Tsubaki said as she starts holding me tight. "We've finally started catching souls. Black Star's been doing better at becoming an assassin."

"But today he wasn't doing so well."

"Oh shut up!" Said Black Star, I laugh.

"Want to come to our place for dinner?" Asked Tsubaki. "We'd love to have you over; you must be lonely since Justin isn't around anymore."

I feel bad that he's still no longer around, but I haven't seen Black Star and Tsubaki since a year ago. "That would be lovely." I said.

We start walking to their place. I haven't walked in these streets in a while. It's like I'm taking a trip down memory lane. "How many souls do you have?" I asked.

"We have forty souls." Said Black Star.

"That's great!" I replied. "Congratulations!"

We fist bump. Well, we're here. Black Star and I sit at a table and talk while Tsubaki makes us dinner.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind at all." Said Tsubaki.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you though."

"Seriously, what is up with you and this Ch-iv-al-ree…?" Asked Black Star

"Chivalry." I corrected. "I want to be fair to women; I'm not the kind of person to cheat or do something to harm a girl."

"What if a woman happens to be a Kishin or a witch?" Asked Black Star.

He makes a valid point.

"Then I have no choice, I guess."

"You did kill Medusa to become a death scythe."

"I did what I must. But for any other girl, I believe in chivalry, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Tsubaki is finished making dinner, I help set up the table. She sets the plates down and we start eating. She made sushi, I don't eat seafood. I decided to try it. Not bad.

Tsubaki sits next to me. "You didn't have to set up the table."

"You know me, I help in any way that I could."

She gives me a hug and we continue eating. Black Star starts to smirk. "Did you hear that Blair wants to be with you?"

Tsubaki gets a surprised look on her face and drops her fork.

"Well, that's too bad." I said. "I'm dating Tsubaki, and that's how it's going to be."

Tsubaki feels relieved.

"Come on man, you can do better than her." Said Black Star.

"Don't make me punch you." I said.

"How about we take this outside."

There we go, day one all over again.

We go outside. "I bet you're only powerful because of your blades but your punches and kicks must be weak." Said Black Star.

Tsubaki is just sitting there, watching.

I throw a right hook, then a left, then an uppercut. I finished it off with a backflip kick. All hits filled with volts of lightning. Black Star flew to a garbage pail. He looks hurt.

"Okay, forget I said anything." Said Black Star.

He said it like he was in deep pain. I take him out of the pail.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it was my fault." Said Black Star.

I'm surprised. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Black Star?"

"I'm just hurt, really bad, you can throw a punch, and the volts of lightning make it worse."

"Let's go back inside and eat." I said.

He nods and we return inside.

After dinner, we say our goodbyes, I kiss Tsubaki and I leave for my house.

Once I was there, I hear an ominous voice. "Jason." It said.

I start looking around. I stop looking, its Justin's ghost.

"How is being a death scythe?" He asked.

"Pretty boring." I replied. "I just watch over the city. How's the afterlife?"

"The afterlife is boring as well, I won't lie." Said Justin. "I'm here to warn you, however."

I start getting concerned. "What are you warning me?"

"Something worse than what has happened when I died will happen in just a few weeks, I need you to warn everyone about it, make them prepared."

"Do you know who's starting this?"

"I'm currently unsure. I know you've avenged my death, but please avenge it again."

"I will."

Justin's ghost disappears. Luckily I have recorded it. I play it to make sure it worked. Sure enough it did. This will make it easier for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Warning

**So here is the Second Chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Tsubaki's Point of View**

* * *

Professor Stein hasn't been around in a few weeks, for now Sid has been our teacher.

"We have a special guest coming in today." Said Sid.

Everyone gasps. They're wondering who it is. A guy in a hoody walks inside. I can faintly hear music coming from him. He takes off the hood, it's my boyfriend Jason!

He takes off the ear plugs. "Sorry about that." He said. "I was just listening to some metal. So how is everyone? For those of you who don't know, my name is Jason Shepherd, I am a death scythe."

I guess he noticed some of the new faces. A new girl, Rebecca, starts giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Jason's cute." She said.

I get angry, but I have to keep my cool. "I'm dating him; I'd appreciate if you didn't hit on him."

She gasps. "You're dating him?!"

"Yes."

As she was about to yell, I cover her mouth. "Don't make things difficult."

"Where's Professor Stein?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure; he's been acting weird lately." Said Sid.

"Oh, damn it!" Jason said under his breath. He pulls out a tape recorder.

"Why did you take in a tape recorder?" Asked Soul.

"There's a message, I saw Justin's ghost last night." Said Jason.

He plays the message, everything seems so real.

"That's fake!" Yelled Ox. "You really expect us to believe you? You just used some sort of audio software!"

"Yeah, like I can CLEARLY do that to a tape recorder and make it sound crystal clear." Said Jason.

"Shut up, Ox!" Yelled Rebecca. "I believe him!"

Is she trying to piss me off?

"Well, looks like we have a new problem on our hands." Said Sid. "I have to warn Lord Death. Class dismissed."

We walk out. "What was that all about? With the new girl?" Asked Jason.

I sigh. "You have another fangirl."

"Wow, that's new." Said Jason. "You know I would never cheat or hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey Jason." Said Soul. "Come hang out with me, Black Star, and Kid."

"Yeah, Tsubaki, come with us for girl time." Said Maka.

"I guess I'll see you later." Said Jason.

We kiss goodbye and go our separate ways.

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

The guys are throwing me a picnic, I don't know why, but I guess a little guy time won't hurt. After all, I haven't seen these guys in forever.

"So, what's it like being a death scythe?" Asked Kid.

"It's actually pretty boring." I replied. "I just watch the city, watch all of the other students have fun."

"Did you hear that Blair wants to be with you?" Said Soul.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Old news, bro."

"How'd you find out?"

"I told him last night." Said Black Star. "And then we got into a fist fight."

"Really? Who won?"

Black Star starts to stutter a little bit. "M-me of course."

"He's lying." I said. "I beat him, in four hits."

"Yeah, can we change the subject please?"

"Let's get back to the girls." Said Soul. "You're quite a ladies man, they were giggling all over the school. Who are you going to take?"

"No one." I said. "My loyalty is to Tsubaki, you may not know this, Soul, but I believe in Chivalry."

"Yeah, yeah, you won't hit a girl, blah blah. Let's just eat." Black Star interrupted.

So we start eating. I get a text on my phone. It's Tsubaki. The text says "I hate being away from you, do you want to spend some alone time by the edge at sundown?"

I text back saying "Of course." Sure enough it's almost sundown.

"Guys, I'm going to get going." I said. "I'm going to go hang out with Tsubaki. And by the way, Soul you can have Blair."

His nose starts to bleed. "See you guys later." I said.

I start walking away. I get there early. Tsubaki just makes it. "Looks like you beat me to it." She said giggling.

We hug and start sitting by the edge. We're holding hands as we watch the sun go down.

"I know I should've asked this a year ago. " Said Tsubaki. "But are you really the devil?"

"What? No." I said. "I said that to intimidate Black Star, I was made in the US, but born in Hell however."

"Really?"

"That's what everyone in the old state used to say to me."

"If you were born in hell, you'd be evil; you'd probably hurt me and destroy the city. But you don't."

"You know I would never do that."

"I know." She said before kissing me. "Did your depression get worse?"

"Not really, I'm still sad over Justin's death, but Black Star was right, I have to get over it."

"Is it also because of me?"

"I'll be honest, it was."

She holds my hand tight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As we lean for a kiss, Tsubaki was kicked off the edge. I held on and thrust my blade to the ground. I look behind me. It seemed to be Black Star.

"What the hell is your problem, Black Star?!" I yelled.

He stayed, quiet and motionless. I pull Tsubaki back up. I other forearm transforms. Tsubaki was about to hold me back, but I hold her.

"That's not Black Star." I said. "He's wearing white, Black Star wears black. This is his clone!"

Black Star's clone runs towards me. We start fighting. "Get Black Star!" I yelled. "I'll hold him off!"

Tsubaki runs as I fight the clone, all we can hear are blades clashing together. This seems to be a darker enchanted sword, I'm the Infamous Swordsman. After ten minutes, Black Star runs towards me. Tsubaki transforms to her enchanted sword mode. Black Star and I fight off the clone, and then it vanishes. Black Star and I are out of breath.

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled Black Star.

"That was your clone." I said. "It's quieter than you are, no offense."

I don't think Black Star took offense; he's more concerned of the clone of himself. "Did you get a good glimpse of him?"

"He was wearing the same clothes, but opposite color formation, he seemed to have a red star eye." I looked to him, almost in grief. "He nearly killed Tsubaki."

"Well, I'm glad that you were around." Said Black Star. "If it weren't for you, I'd be out of a partner."

He doesn't realize that I could be his partner, but it doesn't bother me, I can take care of myself.

"We should go home." I said.

We nod and start leaving; I dropped off Tsubaki at her place, kissed her and left.

Could the madness be starting? I hope I'm not too late.


	3. Chapter 3 - Love is in the Air

**Third Chapter is here!**

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

I wake up the next morning; a lot of girls are in my room. "What's going on?"

Tsubaki was here. "I wanted to spend the morning with you, but everyone followed me here." She doesn't look too happy.

"I love you, Jason!" One of them yells.

"Get out!" Yelled Tsubaki.

Everyone started leaving, except for Blair.

"Why are you still here?" Asked Tsubaki.

"I'm here to show the boy a true woman." Said Blair.

"I'm the one who's dating him, not you!"

"Well, I bet you can't do this."

Blair grabs me and starts kissing me. I don't do anything but have a surprised look on my face. She let's go of my lips.

"I bet I can." Said Tsubaki

Tsubaki grabs me and kisses me passionately. I kiss back because she's my girlfriend and she knows I would never cheat on her.

She lets go. "I bet he didn't even kiss you back."

Blair looks sad. I hate making people sad.

"I'm sorry, Blair." I said. "I would never cheat on Tsubaki, and my heart only goes for her."

"I understand." She said, starting to sob. "I'll be leaving now."

Blair leaves. "I'm sorry, Jason." Said Tsubaki.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"That this happened."

"Well, don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Come here."

Tsubaki comes and sits on my lap and we start making out a bit.

"Thanks for saving me last night."

"It was no problem at all. You know I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

We continue kissing, until I realized, doesn't Tsubaki have to go to class?

"Wait, don't you have to go to class?" I asked.

"I have afternoon classes only today."

"Good, so we have more time to ourselves."

She smiles and kisses me. We cuddle for a little bit until I heard a knock on the door. I should probably get in my normal clothes.

I get dressed and go to the door. It was Black Star.

"Hey Jason, is Tsubaki here?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just checking."

After he said that, he was kicked into my house. It looked like Maka and Soul in Scythe form, her outfit is white. It's a clone!

"Black Star, get ready to fight!" I yelled.

My forearms transform into blades and I hold off Maka's clone. Tsubaki rushed in and transformed into the chain scythe. The clone fled. It looks like it's on its way to Maka's!

"Someone get Maka on the phone." I yell. "Warn her, her clone is going to her house!"

* * *

**Maka's Point of View**

* * *

"So Jason ditched you guys too to hang out with Tsubaki?" I asked.

"Yeah." Said Soul. "Typical lovebirds."

I get a call on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Maka, this is Jason, there's a clone of you on her way to your place."

The door was kicked in; it was a clone of me!

"Soul!"

"I'm on it!"

Soul transforms to a scythe and I fight off my clone. Jason and Black Star run to join the fight. Someone else joined my clone. It looked like Black Star, because it was Black Star's clone!

After a few minutes, my clone has fled but Jason got a hold of Black Star's clone.

"Who sent you?" He yelled.

"I won't tell you."

I see Jason's fists filled with volts of lightning, he starts punching away at the clone. "Now I'm going to ask again, who sent you?!"

"A frog has sent me; alongside her was a Russian and a mouse."

The clone starts dissolving into smoke and it has fled too.

Jason starts getting curious. "A frog, a mouse, and a Russian? I can tell one of them is Dimitri."

"The frog must be Eruka." I said.

"And the mouse must be Mizune." Said Blair. "But I'll only help out if I have some fun time with Jason."

Blair starts roaming around Jason's legs, purring.

Tsubaki looks to Jason. "Looks like you don't have a choice now."

Jason starts getting serious. "I'm not going to do it if I'm going to hurt you."

"I'll forgive you. We need Blair; she could be a valuable asset to our team."

Jason sighs. "Alright, my place, 8 o'clock."

Blair cheers, transforms, and hugs him.

"Lucky bastard." Said Soul.

I chop him. I know Jason's only doing this so Blair can take care of Mizune.

Tsubaki comes towards Blair. "I want in too. He's my boyfriend and I want some part of it."

Jason looks surprised, and so do I.

"Tsubaki, are you sure you want to do this?" Jason and I said in unison.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Tsubaki

Well then, I guess tonight will be history.


	4. Chapter 4 - All In

**Here's the fourth chapter, how are you enjoying the story so far?**

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

I did what I had to do last night. I won't lie that I did enjoy it, I was pretty glad I did it with Tsubaki. We wake up, both cuddling with me. Blair starts to wake up.

"Alright, Blair, you promised you would help out if we did this." I said.

She purrs. "Just a few more minutes of cuddling."

I sigh. I look to Tsubaki, she's just waking up, she then holds me tight. "I had fun last night."

"Me too."

I think we're done here.

"Is this long enough, Blair?" I asked.

"Fine." She said. "I'll take care of Mizune for you."

"We should probably gather up everybody and make up a game plan."

"Right." Said Tsubaki. "Just a few more minutes."

Just a few hours later, we gathered everybody.

"Alright, here's the plan." I said. "I'm going to take care of Dimitri, for some reason he has another life. Now there are two more clones, Black Star is going to fight his, while Maka will fight hers. Kid, if there are no mercenaries, I want you to fight Eruka, and Blair will take care of Mizune. Any suggestions?"

"We should add Crona to our group." Said Maka.

"I agree, he can help me out with the mercenaries, if there are any." Said Kid.

"Alright then." I said. "Someone get him in here."

Maka starts running inside the school to pick up Crona. I can faintly hear a tank moving. I grab out my binoculars and take a look. It seems to be a carrier vehicle. Of course, it's holding mercenaries.

Maka dashes out with Crona. "Does anyone else hear a faint tank sound?"

"I already heard it, it must be mercenaries. Now we don't have much time, Crona, I want you to help Kid deal with the mercenaries."

"Mercenaries? I don't know how to deal with mercenaries." Said Crona.

"Dealing with them is easy, you kill them. Now let's go inside the school, warn everyone that there are mercenaries coming, let's go!"

We start running in and warning everybody. Sure enough the mercenaries run inside and start holding people at gunpoint.

One of them holds Rebecca hostage.

"Where is Jason Shepherd?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She said.

"Have you seen any of these weapons and meisters?" The mercenary said while holding a picture of my friends.

"No." Said Rebecca.

As the mercenary was about to pull the trigger, I stabbed him in the back, saving Rebecca.

"I knew you'd come and save me!" She yelled as she hugged me.

"There's no time, find you partner and fight off these mercenaries!"

And that's what we do. Same thing as last year, we take care of them and they retreat. I can't take any souls due to me being a death scythe. I give the souls to my weapon friends.

Soul has made it to ninety-nine. "Now all I need is Mizune or Eruka and I'll be a death scythe."

"Me too!" Said Tsubaki.

This is great, I've helped them reach their goal, and they're almost there.

"I'm going to go to the Death Room. " I said. "I'll warn Lord Death."

I start walking to the Death Room. Lord Death seems surprised.

"Ah, Jason, what are you doing here? I didn't invite you."

"Well I've invited myself, now; we have a new situation on our hands."

"I can tell, it seems that Eruka and Mizune brought back the mercenaries and tried to do the same thing like last year."

"That's correct."

"That's not my problem right now Jason, I want you to find Stein and bring him back here, his madness is going off again."

"I'll do what needs to be done."

I walk out. After about twenty minutes, I've made it to Stein's house. He rides out, tripping as usual.

"Let me try again." He said.

"No time, I'm taking you back to the DWMA."

He smirks. "Try and take me."

He runs up and tried to fry my head, unfortunately for him, I harness the power of electricity too. I counter his attack.

"You seem to be a very worthy opponent."

"I get told that a lot."

I run and try to hit him; he blocks all of my moves. However I get him with my backflip kick, again, filled with volts of lightning. I knock him down to the ground. He tries to get up but I roundhouse kick him, thus knocking him out.

"Alright, old man." I said. "You're coming back to the academy."

I strap him down on the bed in the nurse's office. I walk to the Death Room to tell him.

He greets me as always.

"So I see you've taken down Stein?" Asked Lord Death.

"Sure did. Now where are the frog witch and the mouse witch?"

"Allow me to get the rest of your friends in here."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Finale

**So here is the final chapter. What did you think of the story?**

* * *

**Jason's Point of View**

* * *

All of my friends are walking into the Death Room. I can't wait to see the whereabouts of these witches and clones.

"Now let me get straight to the point again." Said Lord Death.

Again, a shocker.

"Eruka and Mizune are located in Arachnophobia's old hideout, I'm sure you know where that is."

"I know exactly where that is." Said Maka.

"Good, I heard you guys came up with a game plan. Very good, you can be on your way. Good luck!"

We walk out of the Death Room.

"We should pick up Blair." I said.

"We're stopping by our house first." Said Maka.

After a few minutes, the gang's all here. We're on our way to Arachnophobia's old hideout.

Once we've made it, again, we were greeted by Mercenaries.

Dimitri walks out of the shadows, along with Black Star and Maka's clone. And there's a Kid clone too!

The five Mizune sisters walk out and transform into one. The cat fight begins. The mercenaries stand by. While the rest of us fight our clones, Crona runs towards the mercenaries. Slash. Slash. More slashes!

My blade clashes with Dimitri's, same with Black Star's and Maka's. Kid and his clone keep shooting at each other.

Death the Kid calls for Soul Resonance.

Liz and Patty start the countdown. "Feedback in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… FIRE!"

Kid's clone is the first to die, it's still a Kishin. Kid loads the Kishin soul into Liz's gun, and goes to assist Crona.

Maka also calls for Soul Resonance. Genie hunter to be exact. One blow. Maka's clone is dead, it's no longer a Kishin, it's a witch decoy.

I'm done with Dimitri, this should have ended in round two. I kick Dimitri's mid-section, pick him up to my shoulders. "Go to sleep!" I yell. I throw him to the air and catch him with my blade. Dimitri's finally dead. His soul is also a decoy. Plus I won't need it. I'm a death scythe.

Maka and Soul help kill Mizune. Her witch soul is now visible. Soul eats it. Now he's a death scythe. "I feel power! Incredible power!" He yelled.

I run to assist Black Star. I stab the clone in the back as Black Star beheads the clone. Now that's what I call teamwork. His soul appears. "Don't take it." I said. "It's a witch decoy."

The mercenaries are dead.

"Eruka must be inside!" Said Kid.

"After her!"

We run inside, there are tadpole bombs everywhere. "Watch your step." I said.

The bombs still blow up anyway. We run. Eruka is in sight. We manage to catch up to her, she's on Otama Jackson.

I slice open the huge tadpole and she falls off.

She gets up and starts running as she throws more bombs. I was hit, everyone else runs to Eruka.

I get up, it was Free.

"You're not going anywhere, death scythe." Said Free.

"Have I ever told you the definition… of Insanity?" I said.

Free starts getting a concerned look. "You must be the devil!"

My blade is filled with volts. I stab Free, he looks to be dying. Immortality, my ass.

Sure enough he is dead. I run to catch up to the others.

I transform so I'm in front of Eruka.

"Heeeeeeeere's Jason!"

She stops. She's surrounded.

"What do we do?" Asked Kid.

"We torture her. You shoot her kneecaps. Maka will use Soul to hold her down by the neck, I will stab her in the stomach and Black Star will behead her. The soul will be his."

Kid shoots her kneecaps. She starts screaming in agony. Maka holds her down, I stab her in the stomach and Black Star kills her. Her soul is now visible.

"Go ahead Tsubaki." I said. "It's all yours."

She transforms and eats the soul. She's so happy. I can tell because she is holding me tight.

"Congratulations, you two." Said Kid.

"We did good today." I said. "Let's go to my place, my treat."

We start walking. A few hours later, Tsubaki and Maka help me make dinner for everyone else. I set up the table and gave everyone their plates.

I stand up. "Here's to the two new death scythes that were formed today."

There's a round of applause. Soul stands up. "And here's to the death scythe, who is better than Maka's dad, who is throwing this party for us."

We clash our glasses and take a drink. I've returned and will hang with these guys more often. I missed these parties. Everyone looks at me and Tsubaki.

"I want to see the two death scythes kiss." Said Maka.

Everyone starts chanting "Kiss." Tsubaki and I have a passionate kiss and everyone cheers. We finish our dinner.

"So I guess I'm ready to be bored." Said Soul. I start laughing.

We've finished the party. "We should have another one some time." Said Maka.

I couldn't agree more.

I start saying goodbye to everyone; however Tsubaki wants to stay over. I welcome it.

"Thanks for your help." Said Tsubaki.

"You're welcome, Tsubaki. You know I would help you."

"And I appreciate it, thank you again."

She kisses me. Blair's sitting by the window. "Can I join too?"

"Sorry Blair, go back to Maka's." I said.

She sighs and leaves.

"Now where were we?"

We continue to kiss some more. Once we stop the lip-lock. "I want to cuddle with you tonight." Said Tsubaki.

"Sounds like a plan." It's getting late; we go to bed and cuddle until we fall asleep. This was a good week. I'm glad to be back.


End file.
